


Shatter podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Loki," Odin said,  heavy with disappointment and regret for all he has to raise his voice, "Odinson. I cast you out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213786) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



>  What if Loki was cast down to Midgard, instead of Thor?

**Title:** [Shatter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213786?view_adult=true)  
 **Author** : [](http://aria.livejournal.com/profile)[ **aria**](http://aria.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:**  [](http://cyranothe2nd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **cyranothe2nd**](http://cyranothe2nd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Paring:** Thor/Loki  
 **Genre:** Angst, AU  
 **Spoilers:** for _Thor_ movie only  
 **Word Count:** 32,209  
 **Summary:** "Loki," Odin said,  heavy with disappointment and regret for all he has to raise his voice, "Odinson. I cast you out."  
 **Additional Notes:** What if Loki was cast down to Midgard, instead of Thor?  
 **File Info:** mp3, zip file, 3 hours and 41 minutes, archived on my personal website  
 **Download:** [here](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Shatter.zip)


End file.
